This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Efficient and organized use of building space is very desirable, particularly with respect to storage or utility space in businesses, residential homes, and apartments. In particular, because of the limited or tight spaces in these locations, increasing the amount of useable space is very important. Likewise, providing ease in access and increased user convenience is important.
With respect to closet organization and the design of closet storage units, particularly for residential use, many different options are available including, for example, different sizes and shapes of shelves, different attachment and mounting members and different storage members (e.g., wire baskets, shoe-stands, tie/belt racks, hang rods, etc.). Ease in accessing stored items, such as clothing, is important. Further, ease in moving stored items to make room for other items or to access items not readily accessible, is likewise important. For example, hang rods may be supported beneath a shelf to provide for relatively easy movement of items along the hang rod, for example, sliding clothes on hangers.